


Lipstick Stains

by NieNieDoULoveMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heavily Implied Cheating, I was also Really mad, It actually made me cry writing this, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Semi Eita Cheating, Shirabu kenjiro - Freeform, Shirabu’s birthday, Swearing, Warning: this is heavy angst so if u want fluff then read something else, and I wrote this at 3 am so..., birthday angst haha, semi eita - Freeform, the kind of cheating that’s not part of monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieNieDoULoveMe/pseuds/NieNieDoULoveMe
Summary: Shirabu knew.Shirabu knew that it was no longer work.Work doesn't give you lipstick stains and the scent of women’s perfume.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Lipstick Stains

**Author's Note:**

> So just a short note but sorry if you’re a semi lover I’m sorry in advance bc he’s kind of an asshole in this story :(((

Shirabu knew. 

  
Shirabu knew that it was no longer work. 

Work doesn't give you lipstick stains and the scent of women’s perfume. 

Shirabu had accepted it, he wasn’t the one who had Eita’s heart anymore. 

Ever since he found out he stopped labeling himself as a Semi and more of Kenjiro, or sometimes even introducing himself as Shirabu. 

Tomorrow was Shirabu’s birthday but with no word from Eita. No calls, no texts, he hadn’t even seen him the entire week. 

Just this once…

Please remember what day it is.

He lay in bed but was unable to sleep. He kept tossing and turning until the exhaustion wore him out. 

* * *

Shirabu woke up and as usual, Eita wasn’t in bed. 

He probably slept over at someone else’s place again. 

He looked at his phone. 

No calls and no texts. 

Just a big 6:49 on the top of the screen. 

Shirabu got up and started to do his usual morning routine. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed, and started cooking breakfast. 

It was usually just instant ramen though. He only cooked when Eita was actually home, which rarely even happens nowadays. 

Shirabu was heating up the water when his phone dings several times. 

137 messages in just a minute. All from his friends. 

**Tsuomu**

“Happy birthday Kenjiro!!!!”

“Can’t wait to see you later!”

“Kogane says hi and happy birthday too!!”

**Taichi**

“Happy birthday kenjiro!”

“You may be a little shit but you’re my favorite little shit!”

“I got you a gift!!”

“You should be proud it was expensive as hell!”

**Wakatoshi**

“Happy Birthday Kenjiro. I hope you have a good day ahead of you.”

“I’m excited to see you and the rest of Shiratorizawa later.”

**Satori**

“Can you believe you looked like this in highschool!!! I miss your bowl cut hair!!”

*satori sent a photo*

“Happy birthday by the way!”

“Ps: I’ll bring your bowl cut back!!”

**Hayato**

“Psst!”

“Kenjiro!”

“Good morning!”

“I don’t know if you’re awake”

“And if u aren’t then you’re probably gonna murder me for texting you this early”

“But HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!”

“Ps: pleasedontkillmeigotyouagift!”

**Reon**

“Happy birthday Kenjiro”

“I’m excited to see you all later”

  
**Jin**

“Bringing this back ya cutie ^3^”

“Happy Birthday Semi number 2!”

*Jin sent a video*

Shirabu opened the video and it was one of the birthday videos the team pre recorded during his second year, the year when they lost to Karasuno. 

The recording was like a vlog, with Jin being the vlogger.   
  


_ “Hey Shirababy! What’s up it’s ya vice captain here wishing you a happy birthday!” Jin put up a peace sign and started looking around for someone to record. “Ah! Taichi!” _

_ “What do you wanna say to our favorite second year setter?” _

_ “You’re literally our only second year setter so I can’t be picky.” Taichi teases. “Anyways happy birthday! No matter how bitchy you are I’ll be waiting for you to throw a barbecue party!” _

_ “There’s taichi! And now let’s get a few words from our one and only first year regular!” Jin ran towards Goshiki. “Hey future ace! Do you have a couple words to say to our birthday boy?” _

_ “Set me some more balls! And happy birthday Senpai!” _

_ “And then there’s our miracle boy!” The video shows Satori, who looks at the sound of miracle boy. “Satori what do you have to say to our dearest baby Shirabu?” _

_ “Shirabu! Don’t study too much! Do you know how worried Semisemi gets when you come to practice with eyebags or red puffy eyes?”  _

_ In the background he could hear Semi yelling. “Ha! No I don’t! Shirabu don’t listen to him he’s stupid!” _

_ “He really does!” He shouts louder as if he is mocking Semi. “Anyways! Happy birthday Shirabu!” Satori puts on a peace sign.  _

_ “Now let’s interview our captain! And he’s talking with Reon so it’s a 2 in 1 message!” Jin walks towards the two. “Hey captain and other vice captain! Any words to say to our darling Shirabu?” _

_ “It’s his birthday tomorrow right?” Ushijima asks.  _

_ “Yes it is but by the time I send this it’s gonna be today, so pretend it’s his birthday right now.” _

_ “Happy birthday Shirabu, I leave the team to you when the third years pass on.” _

_ “Wakatoshi, the third years aren't dying!” The faint yell of Satori could be heard in the distance which makes Jin laugh.  _

_ “I don’t know about you guys but I’m pretty dead inside.” Jin jokes but when nobody reacts to it he huffs. “Tough crowd.” _

_ “Shirabu you are an amazing player on and off court, I hope you have a happy birthday and that you do well as the future team captain.” _

_ “There we have the captain and other vice captain! Ah there’s Hayato” Jin runs up to their libero. “Hayato! Any words for our darling birthday boy?” _

_ “Not gonna lie, I’m pretty bad with remembering birthdays so I don’t know who this birthday boy is but happy birthday!” Hayato pauses then his eyes light up. “No wait! This is Shirabu isn’t it! I remember Eita talking about it all week! Happy birthday Shirabu, I hope you’re actually Shirabu because if you aren’t this is gonna be so awkward.” _

_ “Well, Hayato, you are correct! The birthday boy is our darling setter Shirabu!” _

_ “Well, happy birthday to my favorite setter!” Hayato yells and apparently Semi heard it because he yelled back.  _

_ “Hey! I heard that!” _

_ “I wanted you to hear it!”  _

_ “Anyways! I’ve been hearing a lot about our other darling setter, Semi Eita where are you!” Jin yells and when he spots the silver haired he runs toward him. “Eita! Any words for our birthday boy?” _

_ “Happy birthday I guess?” Semi looks away but there is an obvious blush visible.  _

_ “Eita you tsundere fuck!” _

_ “Satori no one asked for your opinion!” Semi yelled.  _

_ “What if I tell everyone your little secret?” _

_ “Satori you wouldn’t dare!” And in seconds Semi was chasing Satori around the court.  _

_ “Well, I guess that’s it for today! Yesterday you will be coming in in a few minutes so one last happy birthday and bye Shirabu!”  _

The video ends and you can see a clear image of Semi tackling Tendou behind Jin. 

Shirabu remembered this day like it was yesterday. He had just gotten out of class after having yet another mental breakdown and when he had gotten in the gym the first thing he saw was Semi and Satori wrestling. 

When they saw Shirabu they immediately stopped because they knew Shirabu was in a bad mood. Their Shirabu logic was:

Eye bags/puffy eyes = don't piss off

Everyone tried their best to avoid Shirabu since they knew he needed space but Semi had taken the time to grab a cold water bottle and give it to Shirabu. 

“Put it on your eyes, the puffiness will wear down.”

“Thanks.”

This was the day that Shirabu actually started to have feelings for his senpai.

The rest of the birthday messages he received were from his college friends and workmates which he appreciated each and every one of them. 

While his own husband never remembered, that never stopped the rest of his friends. 

* * *

  
Shirabu and a lot of his Highschool friends had a get together, treating Shirabu to a really fancy restaurant. 

The conversations they had were great. Everyone talked about highschool memories and what they did in college. 

“Hey Kenjiro! Where’s your number 2, huh?” Jin asks laughing as he takes a sip of his wine. 

“Yeah Kenjiro! Where’s Semi-san?” Goshiki asks, innocently. 

Shirabu put on a fake smile, hiding the pain in his voice. 

“He’s working overtime today.”

Shirabu didn’t want them to know. He knew Semi considered them as a family and telling them would absolutely ruin their friendship. 

“He didn’t even make time? That’s sad.” Tendou says, which earns a slap at the back of the head from Hayato. 

“Well, he said he’ll make it up tomorrow.” Shirabu lied, putting on a smile on his face. 

Semi didn’t even bother to come home that night, much less text him. 

Reon was the first to notice Shirabu’s obvious lie. 

He didn’t notice the concerned look Hayato and Reon had on each other’s faces. He definitely didn’t see Taichi clenching his fist under the table. 

Their conversation was cut off with a ding of Shirabu’s phone. 

**Reon**

“Can I talk to you later?”

“It’s important.”

Shirabu looked over at Reon, who had a concerned look on his face, and nodded. 

Throughout the afternoon there were gifts given and conversations about how they’re doing. The topic even went to relationships but Shirabu just kept quiet, smiling and laughing at the others' responses. 

It was around 8 when they went their separate ways. 

Taichi gave Shirabu a sympathetic pat and a smile then went off into the direction of his home.

Shirabu watched as the rest of his friends disappeared until it was just him, Reon, and Hayato left. 

They walked towards the park. It was empty and quiet, street lamps lighting up small spaces of the street. 

“Uh… Shirabu there’s something you have to know about.” Hayato says, nervousness filled his voice. He looked at Reon as if saying ‘You tell him’. 

Shirabu already guessed what this is about, he wasn’t sure if his guess was correct but there was a 70% chance he was. 

“It’s about Semi,”

That just boosts the chances up to 95%. 

“He’s having an affair.”

And he knew. 

The aura released by the two was sympathetic but they were confused when Shirabu didn’t even look the least bit sad. 

Instead, Shirabu took a deep breath and smiled looking up at the sky. 

“So you found out, huh.” Shirabu let out a sad laugh, placing both hands in his pockets. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”

“You knew?” Hayato frowned and Shirabu gave a nod, confirming Hayato’s suspicion.

“Since when?”

“It’s been going on for a few months now.” Shirabu shrugged. “8 or 9 months at most?”

“Kenjiro…” 

“So, how’d you find out? Did I not hide it good enough?” Shirabu laughs, trying to lighten up the pair’s sadness. 

“Me and Hayato were out when we saw him.” Reon pauses. “He was with a girl, probably a college student.”

“College student?” 

Shirabu had already known about Semi’s affair but he didn’t know it was with a college student, he had assumed it was a workmate or a prostitute. 

“Then I guess I don’t have a shot against her.” Shirabu once again forced a smile on his face, unconscious to the tears welling up his eyes. 

The look of concern and pity Reon and Hayato had on their face was something Shirabu had gotten used to. This sort of thing happened in the past after all. 

“Why don’t you break it off?”

“It’s hard being with someone when you’re in the same group of friends.” Shirabu didn’t notice the tears falling down his face. “As angry as I am, I don’t want him to lose the family he built at Shiratorizawa.”

“He told me once in highschool that you guys were a better family than his own, and if he loses you he won’t have anyone else.” Shirabu wipes his face and notices his tears. “Ah, I was crying? I didn’t even notice.”

“Shirabu, you know this isn’t fair for you.”

“I know it isn’t, but I love him.” Shirabu whimpers. “It’s true you know, love really does make you stupid.”

“You don’t deserve this.” Hayato was beside him in seconds, rubbing soft circles on his back. 

Shirabu doesn’t know when but his legs gave up and he ended up a sobbing mess on the ground. 

“Why me? Where’d I go wrong? Wasn’t I enough? Am I that worthless that you could just throw me away?” Shirabu cried, banging on the dark pavement. 

“Is this karma? I know I was a bitch during highschool but I didn’t think it would bite me this hard.” 

Reon and Hayato didn’t know what to do. In the several years they’ve known Shirabu, they (along with the rest of Shiratorizawa) were certain that Shirabu NEVER cries in front of anyone. 

Well, he had mental breakdowns but he hides it pretty well from people. Sometimes crying in the bathroom or that little corner in the library that no one visits. 

The only time he did cry in front of a crowd was his wedding, and that was all. So to see Shirabu breaking down like this was something the two were foreign to. 

“Everyone pities me, you know? Why I have the worst luck with love,” Shirabu laughs through the tears. “Someone even told me ‘if you left that Semi guy and went with me you wouldn’t be feeling this way’ which was really fucked up mind you.” 

“Kenjiro, you need to talk to him, you know that, right?”

“I know, but he’s barely even home anymore. I come home from work and it’s either he’s not home or he leaves immediately after.”

“Who knows about it so far?”

“You two and Taichi, I think Wakatoshi knows too but he hasn’t come to talk to me about it.”

Hayato was about to speak when Shirabu cut him off. 

“My parents don’t know, if that’s what you we’re going to ask.” 

“Why don’t they?”

“Probably my pride?” Shirabu shrugs. “They never liked Eita to begin with, homophobic parents and all, but my dumbass forced it even if my parents don’t like it and if I told them then they’d blame it on me, obviously.” 

“Does anyone in your family know?” Reon asks, Shirabu shook his head. 

“I don’t plan on telling them…” 

Reon kneels down in front of Shirabu, putting his hand on Shirabu’s shoulder. 

“If you want, you can stay with us while you get everything together, we can help you, you know?” Reon suggests. “If it’s funds you need then you can borrow some from me, if it’s housing you can stay with u-”

“It’s not that, I have everything I need, I have 8 condominiums in my name and I have quite a lot of money to live comfortably.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“I…” Shirabu paused. “I don’t like being alone.”

“You’re probably curious how I got through it for 9 months, aren't you?” Shirabu asks, followed by a nod from the two. 

“I’ve been drowning myself in work, it makes up for all the time I spend alone at home,” 

“The first few months were hard but somehow I got used to it,” Shirabu smiles. “But they stopped giving me work to do, ‘You need to take a break Kenjiro’ they tell me.”

“I’ve been thinking of getting a dog but the apartment doesn’t allow pets, neither do any of the 8 condominiums I own. I‘ll probably buy a pet friendly apartment.” 

“Well, if you need a few helping hands we’re here for you, huh?” Reon says and Hayato nods. 

“We won’t tell anyone else, and we’ll keep your secret so don’t hesitate to call us, okay?”

“Thanks.”

“And we’ll beat Eita up if he tries to hurt you!” Hayato jokes, positioning himself in a boxing stance, which made Shirabu laugh and put on a smile. 

“Nobody makes my FAVORITE setter cry!” Hayato yells, referencing the birthday video he was sent. 

“See, crying doesn’t work well for you! You look way better when you’re laughing!” Hayato points at Shirabu’s face. “Trust me, with that pretty face of yours someone’s gonna fall head over heels for you.”

Having a few people on his side felt like a whole load was taken off of him. He felt like he could rest easy. 

* * *

  
When he had gotten home, it was the first time this week he had seen Semi.

No words have been said between them. Shirabu kicks his shoes off and places them on the shoe rack, grabbing the bags of gifts and placing them on the dining table. 

“Hey, I have a night shift tonight.” Semi says, not bothering to look at Shirabu. “I’ll be leaving in a few minutes.”

The scent of booze and perfume was evident despite having quite a distance between them. 

“Eita, we need to talk.”


End file.
